civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Byzantium (Justinian I)
Byzantium led by Justinian I is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Shadow Pope, Regalman, Urdnot_Scott, and (allegedly) SgtWolf. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It does not replace Theodora's Byzantium. Overview Byzantium Existing for more than 1,000 years, the Byzantine Empire, centered in the legendary city of Constantinople, was initially formed as the eastern seat of power for the mighty Roman Empire. Located along the trade routes connecting Europe to Asia, Constantinople grew to become the primary trade hub in the region, flourishing despite the conflicts that led to the decline of Rome in the west. Inspired by a number of memorable rulers, the Byzantine Empire was also a source of great cultural growth along the eastern Mediterranean, its affluence allowing for grand displays of art, architecture, science, and music. Justinian I Justinian the First, known as Flavius Petrus Sabbatius Iustinianus in Latin, was emperor of the Byzantine Empire from 527 until his death in 565. His four decades of rule marked the greatest expansion of the Byzantine Empire since its split with the Roman Empire and a sweeping revival in the Christian religion. The Empire thrived under Justinian. Thanks in no small part to the able command of Belisarius, Emperor Justinian's reach spread from Constantinople to Southern Spain, with North Africa and Italy all falling under the Byzantine grasp. Justinian's reign marked a high point for the Byzantine Empire, as shortly after his death, much of the land conquered in his name was lost. War with powerful Germanic tribes and neighboring Persia would cost the empire much of its hard-fought gains. Dawn of Man Blessings upon Christ's favoured son, Saint Justinian, Emperor of Byzantium and champion of Rome. Rome had been lost for some two centuries until your ambitious renovatio imperii. Her laws, once the beacon of the civilized world, had too fallen into disrepair. But your great feats of battle would mark Rome's closest restoration, and the great Corpus Juris Civilis would form the basis of Europe's laws for centuries to come. Yours is truly a legacy worthy of the Caesars that came before you. Great emperor, the glory of Rome once more awaits your divine government. Can you restore her fractured lands? Can you bring law to the corners of her empire? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"I am Justinian I, Emperor of Byzantium. I expect you've come to witness the final sanctury of Rome? Well, you've found it." '''Introduction: "Greetings. I am Justinian I, Emperor of Byzantium. Have you come to borrow some of my law books? Or to take part in my arena perhaps? Or shall we stroll the training yards?" Defeat: '"What will you do now? Will you pursue the dream that you have taken from me?" '''Defeat: '"My armies may lie defeated, but the fires that inspired me to seek out Rome will not be extinguished." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold. * 3 Magistrate |rewards = Grants the Legalism and Citizenship policies. For any policies that you already have, receive a free Policy instead/Passes the Civil (System) Reform without incurring Cooldown.Rise to Power: Sovereignty * Chanceries and Magistrate's Courts can also be constructed for other cities from the Capital.Rise to Power: Sovereignty}} Gold. * 2 Magistrate |rewards = Civilization becomes known as Rome. * A Golden Age begins. * Barracks, Courthouses, and Temples yield +2 Culture and +1 Happiness/+2 Tourism.Rise to Power: Sovereignty * Passes the Empire (State) Reform without incurring Cooldown.Rise to Power: Sovereignty}} Sovereignty Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now visiting your basilicas and studying your civil law codes. I am worried the rest of the world will soon yield to the eerie ways of your empire." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene). * Regalman: Art (Map). * Urdnot_Scott: Design (parts of UA, Cataphract). * Shadow Pope: Research (Colony List). * SgtWolf: Research (City List). * Andreas Waldetoft: MusicKomnenós * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.lua.Lua for Unique Diplomacy Entries Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Classical Cultures Category:Byzantium